Drops of Rain
by Wolfe Shadowfire
Summary: Sarah's younger sister of 20years wishes herself away to the Labyrinth, in order to cope with the hidden memories of her father's death and her childhood friend's murder. not good at reviewing
1. writers note

Writer's Note

Hello There,

Thank you for reading "Drops of Rain."

It's a rewrite of a story I started when I was 13. Where as the first story was meant to be funny, the rewrite is more of a drama, I hope.

I don't own Labyrinth or any of its Characters. I hope you enjoy my story.

Thank you again.

Wolfe Shadowfire

P.S I know my grammar and spelling are bad, please rather than complain about something I already know, try to review for content not grammar. I'm looking for a beta so if it bothers you that much and You'd like to help, drop me a message.


	2. Starting To Rain

Drops of Rain

Part one

Alex sat on the grass in the park near her home, the same as she had every other day this summer. She turned the page in her book slowly, a back pack sat next to her. Pens and markers had spilled across the grass at her side, and a drawing book lay open, allowing the bright colored ink to dry. A CD player buzzed from the layers of canvas, soft moody lyrics mixed with

Alex sighed and looked up at the clouds. A clock chimed on a far away hill, Alex jumped up throwing everything back in the backpack she raced across the old stone bricks that had fallen in the stream years ago. "Holy crap" she panted to her self "How could it be seven already? Sarah is going to kill me if I'm late one more time" As she ran a light rain began to fell. Alex slipped, falling in to a new formed puddle, twisting her body to fall face first rather than risk more water getting to the ink covered pages soaking her black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. She sprinted the rest of the way home, but still her older half sister was standing in the doorway waiting.

"You're late"

"I know!" cried Alex, her mind filled with the rush to save her drawings. " I'm sorry, really, and I'd love to talk about how and why I'm late but my colors are bleeding and I've worked so hard sis." She pushed past and into the house, jumping up the stairs and into her bedroom. She spilled the bag open checking the pages of both her novel and the drawings, "Both safe!" She turned and darted back down the steps and into her sister's open arms. "Ah! Alex. You're all wet. Go and change, so I can throw the wet stuff in the wash before I leave." Sarah pushed Alex away and toward the laundry room. "I put a few boxes in your room, some of my old stuff, feel free to look. I know how you like that kind of old crap."

Alex was twenty years younger than her half sister, but they were still rather close, Sarah was more like a mother than her sister. Sarah had looked after her when she had returned from Boarding School. Alex was nine when their father had passed away, Sarah had been the one to call Alex and tell her rather than waiting till she returned on a break.

Alex fell on her bed and turned to a new page in her sketch book. She began to draw without really seeing, the image of a man began to form he was tall with long hair. Yawning she pushed the clutter out her bed and fell quickly to sleep.

_Alex stood before a great sea, miles of blue green waves washed back and forth on nothing, but the salty smelling air, a soft wind brought to her a new smell, dark and thick, blood felled the Alex's world, and the peaceful sea turned to flames as she watched she saw bodies wash on the shore of the small island. But as Alex looked closer she noticed that were much too small to be human. The faces of the bodies were monstrous and whimsical altogether. Something knocked into her leg, Alex turned and screamed. In front of her lay a girl her age, only the girl had large cat like ears and orange skin. The sea of fire danced at the girl's body, Alex grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on to the black sand, she was shocked to see a long thin tail trailing behind the animal girl. Alex fell to her knees and stared at the girl's lifeless frame, she reached out to brushed the girls hair out of her face. As she touched the girls skin, a soft voice spoke to her. The voice was kind and almost caring, "One's faith cannot be changed." She turned at the sound and someone else on the island, a very tall black woman holding a long staff watched over her, "I'm sorry sweetie, there's nothing anyone can do now."_

_Tears formed in Alex's eyes, and clouds rolled across the sky, Alex screamed and thunder crashed. The sky opened and rain poured down, Alex looked back down at the girl, a tear rolled down her chin and fell toward the sand, it mixed with rain drops._

Alex bolted upright, touching her face she fell the dampness of tears. As she looked around her now dark bed room. Posters and drawings covered the walls, without any order. Alex glanced at the window, water slashed against the glass. Turning on the light she saw the clock. "It's only Eleven?" Alex sighed. "Good Sarah will be home, she know what my freaky dream meant. Until then I guess I'll just, uh, I'll look at that stuff maybe, there's a good book or something." Standing up her head spun, by the time she had reached the boxes she could hardly stand. Alex tore one open. "A printing game? Panda slippers? Freakish orange stuffed toys?" another box " Bright red lip stick? Vests? Man, I thought Sarah grew up in the 80's not as lumberjack. Well I guess the slippers are kind of cute, and I bet I can sell this music box, hey! Check this odd little book" Alex reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a small red book with gold lettering. "The Labyrinth?" Lightening flashed causing to her jump and drop the book. A small torn photo fell from the pages. Alex gasped and covering her mouth with her hand, tears forms and spilled down her face "God……..Alice….."


End file.
